This project will test whether testosterone injection at twice the normal replacement dose provides additional effect on muscle strength and protein synthesis in normal men when dietary and training effects are maintained constant GRANT=M01RR004250505 This is a follow-up study of Hispanic women who have had gestational diabetes mellitus. Insulin secretory profiles will be elevated in the baseline state and during glucose infusion in patients and controls.